Why does it always happen to her?
by TwiSweetHeart
Summary: Edward and the Cullens were going to leave; but fate has other plans. What s wrong with Bella? Will the Cullens leave? Will Bella even survive? Acutal story now
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Bella`s life threatening birthday party. If I hadn`t knocked Bella out of the way, he would have bit Bella and ripped her throat out. Killing her. But, that couldn`t happen. She had so much going for her. She would get accepted in an Ivy League school, and move onto do an occupation she would love to do. She would get married; have beautiful children, and …._die._ It was a part of life. And all that wonderful stuff couldn`t happen if we kept on putting her in danger.

No matter how much it would hurt me or Bella in the beginning, we had to leave. Human memories fade, and she would forget about me-about _us._ When Alice had the vision of us leaving, she was screaming mess. And I didn`t blame her. Bella was her best friend. And I was going to rip her away from her. Even Rosalie was a little upset. She was just starting to get close to Bella. Alice kept insisting that Bella would be better off with us here, but how could she? The incident was proven last night when Bella was almost killed by Jasper. I didn`t blame Jasper. Not at all. It was actually better if we moved on sooner so we wouldn`t keep endangering Bella.

As of now, we were all sitting in the overcrowded lunch room. Alice, Emmett, me, and Bella. I don`t think you could actually say Bella was_ here._ She was sitting across from me in her own little world. She was slouched slightly and had her hand supporting her head. Her brown eyes were hazy, probably thinking about why we were all acting so distant. Bella was a smart girl; there was no use in hiding anything from her. She was good at reading people. She would figure it out sooner rather than later.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I smelled the scent of Bella`s blood. So sweet. I looked at her and I saw her nose was bleeding. Suddenly Bella sniffed a little and jerked up. She went to wipe at her nose to investigate. When she saw that it was blood, she turned paler than us. Then when she started coughing uncontrollably Alice started patting her back lightly. _Thank God Jasper or Rosalie isn`t here. _Neither Alice nor Emmett would hurt Bella. They loved her too much.

When Bella pulled her hand back, her hand had blood splatters over her hand. She looked up at me and I gasped. Her usually white eyes were now crimson with blood. I`m sure my horrified look matched hers when blood starting rolling down her cheeks in the form of tears. She started gasping and her heart was pounding at a not so good pace. She staggered up and made her was quickly out the cafeteria. We all pushed away from the table and ran as fast as we could without being noticeable. We heard Bella in the girls bathroom and we threw the door open.

What I saw wanted me to fall to the floor and scream. She was hunched over gripping her stomach tightly while her face was smeared with blood. She was still gasping uncontrollably. "Alice! Call 911!" She whipped out her cell and dialed the number. After that, I didn`t pay attention. Me and Emmett Pulled wads of paper towels from the dispenser and put them to Bella`s nose and to her cheeks. "They`re on the way!" Alice shrieked. When I looked into Bella`s eyes, you could see the raw emotion. Fear, pain, and guilt. Guilt for what, I don`t know. "Sorry." She managed to choke out while her head lolled to the side.

One thing was for sure, we were definitely not leaving Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I`m blown away by how many of you reviewd and/or favorited the story, or me as an author. This was originally gonna be a one shot, but all your comments made me think otherwise(: And I plan on updating all my other stories, if your reading/ wondering about them. Also, I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, but, Here you go. (i`m only gonna put one disclaimer for each story.)**_

_**Disclaimer: All songs/recognizable plots/characters/quotes belong to their respectable owner(s).((: There you go.) On with the story!**_

**Bella Point of view:**

I was floating. It felt good. Peaceful. Like laying down on a water bed and just being. That floting sensation when your having a dream, and you feel like your floating on a cloud.

"Bella," I heard the voice of an angel." I`m so sorry love. So sorry." He sounded so sad. Why? An angel shouldn`t be sad. I could hear him sighing and I felt a weird sensation on my left hand. He picked it up? Holding it? I couldn`t be sure. I didn`t want to leave my floating body. It felt to peaceful.

"She`s feeling agitated and confused." I heard a voice with a slight southern accent. How would he know what someon`s feeling. I heard a sigh close to my left. The angel? I blocked all the sound out and focused on floating.

**Edward Point of View:**

"She`s feeling slightly agitated and confused." Jasper informed all of us. Why was she feeling confused? Agitated? It didn`t make any sense. Carlisle was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. There were only a couple diagonses that would make sense, but it was hard. Carlisle was afraid to take any blood because she already lost so much. he said she would most likely be in a coma like state. But we couldn`t be sure.

_Why does it always have to happen to her? _Alice thought miserably. It was a good question. Why did all the bad things have to happen to Bella? What did she do to deserve it all? She took all the pitches without complaint and swerved, never getting hit by the ball.(**A.N: I don`t know if that makes sense to you readers. It makes sense to me. It`s just saying she takes what life gives her without complaint. Sorry. Back to story)** It just didn`t make sense.

We were all sulking in Bella`s hopsital room. Charlie and Renee were currently on a plane to get her. Renee had to go to an art museam for some reason. I didn`t know. But, it was probably better so we could talk. It`s been three hourse sinse they took her in for a CAT scan. When they reeled her in, they were all confused. She had some sweeling in the brain. That could kill her. She had fluids around her lungs, and she had a fever of one hundered three point six. Not good. They had to put her in a tub like bucket filled with ice so her fever wouldn`t go any higher.

If Bella was awake when they put her in the ice "bath", she would be thrashing around while cussing like a sailer. I chuckled a little at the thought. Esme and Rosalie sent me questioning looks. "If Bella was awake when they put her in the ice bath, she would give them a really hard time and be cuss like a sailor." That all chuckled at that. "Very true." Rosalie murmered.

_She`s so strong. And stubborn. She`ll defenitley wake up. Why haven`t I tried to be friends with her? Jelousy? Of course. But now, we don`t even know how much time there is. _Rosalie went on thinking about how much she regretted "hating" Bella. IO sent her a smile, hoping to reassure her. She jusst looked at me apolageticly, know I always wondered why she hated she so much.

"Hey guys." Carlilse came in while hiding his thoughts. He cleared is throat, not wanting to say what he had to. "Well, remember that trip we took with Bella? To the Amazon?" How could I forget? That was when she talked me into exploring how far we could go with our physical relationship.

_Flashback:_

_Bella sighed, looking at me told me I was going to have a hard time when I took Bella to the waterfall by ourselves, hoping to have a little alone time. She sniggered, and said good luck, with an annoying smirk. She was hidding her thoughts, so I couldn`t find out why I needed luck. I rolled my eyes and started the five mile hike with Bella._

_"Please Edward? Or do you just not want me like that?" The hurt and rejection was clear in her voice, as well as her eyes. "Of course not, Love." I replied while grabbing her wrist and pulling her to me. She looked at me questioning. I sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear."I could hurt you Bella. Badly. DOn`t you get that?" She answered by standing up on her tip toes and kissing me pasionatly. I wrapped my arms around her and she pulled me closer by bringing her arms around my neck. When I decided she needed to breathe, I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. "Please." She breathed. _

_I looked into her wide brown eyes, and I just couldn`t refuse. I slowly backed her up to a tree a few feet away from us. I sighed. How was I supposed to do this withour hurting her?_

_End Flashback:_

I was brought of my memory when Carlisle cleard his throat. He looked at me, and I guessed he knew I wasn`t paying attention by the way my eyes glazed over and I looked at Bella. "Well, as I was saying. It`s posable that Bella may have an Arenavirus." I looked at him in horror. You could die from any of those fevers. "That would explaing the bleeding and fever. Edward? Has she said anything about haveing any pains at all?" He looked at me expectantly. I thought back to a couple days ago when she complained abot hacing back and stomach pains. I passed it pff as her having that "week". Apperently not.

"Yeah, It was about a week ago. She was complaining of back and stomach pains." He sidhed. "That would explain it." He looked at us and started towatd the door. He voiced what Rosalie was thinking a few minutes ago. "Bella`s strong. She`ll get throught this."

I could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I have bad news. Marannda has died in a horrible car accident a couple months ago. I just now found out that she has had a fanfiction account. So, you will be getting no more new chapters from her. I have not decided weather or not I will take over her stories, because I know she would want you to know what happens in her stories. She has notes saved on her computer. If you have any questions, please PM me.

~Alyssa.


End file.
